Implantable electrical stimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, spinal cord stimulation systems have been used as therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes. Peripheral nerve stimulation has been used to treat chronic pain syndrome and incontinence, with a number of other applications under investigation. Functional electrical stimulation systems have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients. It may thus be seen that electrical stimulation systems or stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments.
A stimulator may include a control module (with a pulse generator), one or more leads, and an array of stimulator electrodes on each lead. The stimulator electrodes are in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrodes to the body tissue. The proximal end of the leads is connected to the pulse generator while the distal end of the leads is connected to the stimulator electrodes. Since the leads are thin and perhaps weak, the proximal arrays or areas of the leads may be subject to buckling and other mechanical failures due to the rigors of clinical use.